


Blushing Rook

by Studenthandbook



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse, benrook - Fandom, brooken
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studenthandbook/pseuds/Studenthandbook
Summary: ‘It was because of the sun, that’s what Rook had repeated to himself hours after the first event that caused him such embarrassment.’This is going to be a 5 and 1 story. 5 times Rook was red in the face (actually purple) and the one time it was Ben.





	1. Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be embarrassing but this is my first time posting a story to ao3 haha, so any comments on how to improve would be helpful, more chapters to come soon, enjoy!

It was because of the sun, that’s what Rook had repeated to himself hours after the event that caused him such embarrassment.  
Ben was waiting in line with Julie at Mr. Smoothies while Rook saved the three a table. Rook had his face resting in his hand, staring at his smoothie on the very hot day. The way Ben had described it was that ‘the sun was super angry’ which made Rook smile to himself. The idea that a star, some millions of miles away, that wasn’t alive, could somehow not only feel anger but take it out on earth by being extra warm, made him want to roll his eyes, but also laugh from sheer absurdity. Looking up, he watched Ben and Julie interact, the way they joked and laughed with each other. Rook was well aware that they had dated, emphasis on had, which crossed Rooks mind when she came up to say hi to the two moments before. The way Ben and her seemed to have such a good chemistry even after their relationship gave Rook a tightness in his chest and made him feel even hotter under the boiling sun. Rook decided to grab his smoothie and start sipping it down, even if it wasn’t the most flavorful, despite Ben’s high praise. Their conversation seemed casual, even when Julie began lightly touching Ben’s arm. Rook frowned at that, and gripped his smoothie cup tighter. He would never admit that he was jealous of the two in that moment, that would be ridiculous. Julie and Ben, they were just friends, friends who didn’t even talk all the time. If anything Rook spent way more time with Ben than her, so there was nothing to be jealous of, Rook and Ben were plenty close in their own way. While Rook was lost in thought, Ben had apparently said something too hilarious to bare, Julie threw her head back and started laughing hard, she then placed it on bens shoulder, to compose herself. This plus the fond smile on Ben’s face and coos from strangers who watched the two caused Rook to grip his cup so tightly that it burst, leading to smoothie flying into his lap and onto his chest and making him yelp from the uncomfortably cool liquid.  
“Ah!” Was the only thing Rook yelled before he shot up out of his chair.  
A purple tint settled across his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he looked around to find others chuckling to themselves, trying to hide their amusement at the tall Revonnahgander that apparently couldn’t hold a smoothie cup. If this wasn’t bad enough, when he looked over to Ben and Julie, Ben lost it. His shoulders were bobbing up and down, a huge open smile was plastered on his face, his arms wrapped over his stomach from the slight ache of laughing so hard, accompanied by a slight sheen of sweat on his skin and a tint of red on his cheeks and ears from the heat, all made Ben look in a word, cute. Rook would have been more shocked at his discovery of a new descriptor for his partner, if he wasn’t so embarrassed by the fact that the reason Ben was laughing so hard was his own appearance. If his face wasn’t coated in blue, white, and black fur, he definitely felt that he would be bright purple from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. Rook knew he looked embarrassed and was blushing a fair amount already though, if the way Julie, with a kind smile, took pity on him and dragged Ben over to the table with napkins were any indicator. Ben complained that Julie would have to get back in line to order her smoothie, but also patted Rook on the shoulder as if to tell him it’s not the end of the world. Maybe it was the fact that usually Ben was the clumsy one, or the way his crushed smoothie cup mocked him, but Rook couldn’t help but put his head down in shame as he cleaned the smoothie off of his armor.


	2. Nice Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Ben are out on patrol when suddenly Dr. Animo appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter runs really long? And it’s a lot of little dialogue bits, but there’s some cute bits at the beginning and end haha.

It was a pretty average day, even with the chasing of Dr. Animo.  
Rook and Ben had been patrolling for most the day. Ben had even nodded off in the passenger seat of Rooks truck, as they coasted through Bellwood’s streets. This calm setting left Rook content, he really did like these moments he had on earth, just enjoying what he did with the added bonus of hanging out with Ben. He looked so calm as he slept in the passenger seat, so peaceful. Rook had found himself “appreciating” Bens looks more and more, as of recent. He always had a fascination with the hero, ever since he had heard legends of him going up against larger than life threats, to reading about him in textbooks while in plumber training, to finally meeting him and seeing how much he lived up to expectations. But it has slowly morphed from an admiration, like what you would have for someone with battle stories and experience on the field, into an affection or attraction, something you have for a different kind of partner. Rook shook his head at that, he knew it wasn’t the best idea to fantasize about his parter, especially when he was right next to him. He continued to drive when all of a sudden there was a rumbling in the ground. As he continued through the blocks it seemed to get louder and more violent. The vibrations in the ground became enough to startle Ben awake.  
“Rook really, wait, what the-“ Ben was about to complain about Rook taking the only bumpy road in the city when suddenly there was another violent shake and the ground started to crack.  
People shouted and ran in the opposite direction of Rook and Ben, as they drove in the direction of the streets cracking. As they approached a giant hole in the ground they found exactly what caused it a mile ahead. Dr. Animo stood on top of a giant hybrid creature that had tunneled out from under the road just moments ago.  
“It looks like a mix between an armadillo and a porcupine... Porcudillo!” Ben stated. The creature had the face of a mole but the spikes of a porcupine on top of the armor of an armadillo. As he and Rook drove up to the creature that was just about the size of a semi truck, Ben started to climb out onto the roof of the moving vehicle.  
“I think now would be a good time for a lotta muscle!” said Ben “Something like humungousaur!” He slammed his hand down on the omnitrix only to get-  
“Stinkfly!?” Ben shouted, “I’m a bug going against a mole?! Nice going omnitrix.”  
“Ben!” Rook shouted, forcing Ben to focus on actually going up against the mole hybrid.  
“Oh right.” Ben flew off of the truck and onto the mole, right next to Dr. Animo.  
“Ben Tennyson, I haven’t seen you since the last time you put me in prison.” Sneered Dr. Animo.  
“Yeah, and you clearly wanted to see me again if you’re causing chaos in the middle of town. You know you can just write me a letter?” Ben shot back.  
“Quiet!” Dr. Animo yelled as he redirected the mole towards the truck behind it.  
“Rook!” Ben yelled, Rook was already veering out of the way of the mole as it barreled towards him. As he narrowly passed the mole, he jumped out of his truck and grabbed onto one of the spikes of the creature. Ben tried to slow the “porcudillo” by using Stinkfly’s slime projection on its legs, but it broke free rather easily. All of a sudden, the hybrid stopped, and sniffed the air.  
“Uh oh.” Said Ben. The hybrid turned towards Ben, re-sniffing the air, and decided to fully dash in Ben’s direction.  
“Woah!” Ben began to fly away from the porcudillo that was now chasing him through the streets of Bellwood.  
“Oh man, once again it stinks to stink.” Noted Ben.  
“Ben, keep it distracted!” Rook yelled as he climbed up the spikes of the hybrid.  
“Dr. Animo! You are in violation of at least 6 intergalactic laws including- woah!” Before Rook could finish stating all the laws Dr. Animo was breaking, Dr. Animo took a swing at him, cutting him off. Rook countered with a swift kick to the chest sending Dr. Animo off his creation and into a conveniently placed dumpster. Rook jumped off the hybrid to follow him. As Dr. Animo was laying in the garbage, Rook took his mind controlling helmet off his head and smashed it on the ground, which seemed to calm down the porcudillo down a bit. The hybrid slowed enough for Ben to escape to where Rook was standing with Dr. Animo, now in handcuffs. Ben flew a few feet above Dr. Animo and Rook, clearly exhausted from being live bait for a very fast rodent.  
“Nice going Rook, you kicked butt, and may or may not have saved me from being eaten. Thanks for the help” Ben complimented Rook for a job well done, which Rook beamed at.  
“It’s nice to hear your thanks Ben, and I think I definitely saved you from getting eaten.” Rook hoped he sounded calmer than he felt, funny how he could fight giant hybrid creatures and barely break a sweat, but one compliment from Ben and his head was spinning.  
“Oh get a room.” Spat Dr. Animo, clearly in pain, and Rook glared at him. Just then, the omnitrix decided to time out.  
“Woah!” Ben, still about eight feet off the ground started to fall to the ground as he no longer had wings. Instead of falling onto concrete, Rook had caught him just in time, and cradled him in his arms.  
“ Man, two saves in one day from Rook. Don’t get used to it.” Ben teased.  
“Uhhh.” Rook stated intelligently. Ben was only inches away from Rooks face at the moment. He was smiling at Rook. Ben had his arms around Rooks neck and Rook was holding him bridal style. Rook at the moment felt overheated.  
“Ben!” Shouted grandpa max from a block down, with a few other plumbers behind him. It startled Rook enough that he dropped Ben onto the ground.  
“Ow!” Ben yelped. “I take back the save!”  
“Sorry!” Rook winced at his unsavory actions, and was embarrassed, in part by the fact that Max Tennyson has just watched him drop his grandson, and part by his and Ben’s intimacy just moments ago. It was going to be a long rest of the day.


	3. Cutest Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a statement, Rook disagrees, Ben wants to know his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s a fic out there with the same idea as this one and I can’t find it? I’m pretty sure it was rated E.

“All the fan forums say that ditto is my cutest form.” said Ben. The two partners were patrolling the city in Rooks truck, it had been a pretty calm day, which resulted in Ben talking quite a bit to fill up the time. Ben had brought up this fact about ditto multiple times, and now was no different, with the exception that Rook had responded for once.  
“I do not agree with that.” Rook stated. He had answered subconsciously, not even really paying attention to the conversation they were having, it was mostly one sided with Ben talking about this and that, quizzing himself on what situations best fit his different alien forms, which brought him to talking about ditto.  
Rook had realized his mistake when Ben whipped his head around with a huge smile on his face.  
“Really?” He asked, his expression was playful and a little surprised. Rook didn’t necessarily make a habit of commenting on which of Ben’s alien forms were his favorite, except for alien X, mostly to save himself from Ben’s ego getting any bigger. Rooks face heated up from the reaction he was getting from Ben, but there was no saving himself from how truthfully that statement came out.  
“...Yes, really” said Rook, he was wary of letting anything else slip, especially anything more self incriminating of his feelings for his partner, now paying close attention to the conversation while he drove his truck.  
“Well then, which is it to you? Come on~ you gotta tell me!” Ben was pushing himself out of his seat and into Rooks personal space, way too close for Rook to continue to stay calm and concentrate on driving at the same time. There was no way Rook would be able to say with a straight face that Ben’s cutest form was him as he was now, just his own human self. There was especially no way he could say that without his (not so) little crush on his partner making itself known. At this point Rook was getting honked at by several cars behind him, because of his sudden erratic driving towards the closest parking spot. As he pulled over, he spared a quick glance at Ben who was staring right at him, intent on getting Rook to answer.  
“Ben, what I meant was I do not think it matters what form is the cutest as long as-“ Rook was cut off by Ben, who clearly wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.  
“That is NOT what you meant and you KNOW IT.” Ben was practically vibrating, and about to fall into Rooks lap, which didn’t lend well to Rooks ever lowering calmness at having this much attention from his hero. He answered Ben while looking out the front of the truck, unable to handle looking directly at Ben in that moment  
“Ben, please, this is childish, why does it matter which of your alien forms I find the cutest.” Rook was too heated to think of an out for this conversation, and he was sure it showed in a purple tint to his face.  
“Oh come on, you’re my partner, doesn’t that mean anything to you? If you can’t tell me this, what else could you be hiding from me?!” Ben’s questions made Rook feel as if he was about to faint, the idea of which was very appealing if it meant he could leave this conversation. Regardless, Rook still needed an answer. He spared one more glance to see Ben, way too close, staring right at him, close enough that if leaned in just a little-  
“Fine!” Rook yelled, his face a considerable shade of purple, and pushed Ben back into his own seat. “Since it means so very much to you,” he took a deep breath and carefully thought of his next words, “T- Technically, all your forms are alien to me correct?” Rook waited for a response.  
“Well duh,” Ben answered “That’s kinda the idea dude.”  
“Ben, all your forms are alien to me, do you understand?” Rook tried to stress his point.  
“...I guess” Ben definitely didn’t understand, which helped Rook for once.  
“Then... I would say the alien form you are in the most is, the cutest.” Rook chose the most round-about way of answering Ben, and while it seemed to work in confusing him, it didn’t help Rooks blush from rising at what he had just admitted. Ben was clearly trying to think of which of all his possible alien forms could be the one that he uses the most.  
“Dude, you really expect me to guess which form I use the most around you, just TELL ME-” Right then, an alarm went off from a nearby bank, followed by screaming.  
“Crime!” Rook yelled, already taking the truck out of park, and flooring towards the bank.  
“Wha- Hey! Fine you saved yourself from answering this round, but you won’t be so lucky next time, trust me, I am not forgetting about this dude.” Ben pouted in his seat, clearly not even worried about the potential dangerous situation they were headed into.  
Rook laughed to himself as the first thought to pop in his head was that Ben was being... cute.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Kevin are back for break! They have a hangout with Ben and Rook and the conversation shows just how much of a bonehead Ben can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn’t obvious yet, I really like dense Ben. There’s something about him that just makes me think, oh yeah this makes sense. Also sorry that I haven’t uploaded in months, I’m just the worlds biggest procrastinator. But I will have another chapter update soon! I promise I’m gonna finish this fanfic series, my first ever!

Kevin and Gwen were back to visit Ben from college. It was spring break for Gwen and she was ready to relax and listen to stories of Ben embarrassing himself in front of the general public. Ben was also ready to hear the same kinds of stories about Gwen. Rook was just excited to hear more about a young Ben and ‘hang out’ with Ben’s closest friends and family. Even though Ben tried his absolute best not to show it, Rook had started to recognize when Ben was missing his family. The way his tone would change from something harsh, picking fun at their past mistakes, into something more soft and reminiscent, and the way his eyes go unfocused as he gets caught up in past memories of fun and friendship, it puts an unsurprising weight in Rooks chest to see Ben like that.   
“So Rook,” Gwen started, “I’m sure you have more than a few stories of Ben being a complete idiot, why not share some.” The smile Gwen was shooting was calm yet sinister, the four of them riding to mr. smoothy’s. Rook was driving with Gwen to his right and Kevin and Ben behind them.  
“Where do I start.” Rook replied. He felt Ben shove his shoulder from behind and smiled as the rest of the people in the truck laugh.   
“Whatever, I’ve had WAY more heroic moments than screwups.” Ben pouted.  
“I’m not so sure Ben, heroics usually take place weekly, maybe twice a week at most, however your ‘screw ups’ take place basically every day.” This comment got Rook another shove and a few more laughs.   
“Oh don’t worry Ben,” Kevin chimed in, “Someone as oblivious as you, you’re just too dense to not have a couple of screw ups.” Kevin mostly said it as a joke, but it made Rook think, we’re the things he did and said to Ben as subtle as he thought or was Ben just really dense. He was hoping for a bit of both.  
Flash forward to the four of them arriving at mr. smoothy’s, and the conversation has gone to all the things Ben did for fun without his used to be partners around. Everything seemed to have a common theme.  
“Well, Rook and I usually watch sumo slammers on the weekends if we’re really bored but don’t feel like going anywhere. Sometimes me and Rook will visit an arcade and do laser tag or compete at basketball. Other times me and Rook walk around town trying to find kids to impress, just a little community service from the universes favorite hero. Oh! Also sometimes me and Rook...” As Ben went on and on about what him and Rook do, it got relatively silent from everyone else sitting at the mr. smoothy’s table.   
“So... Rook and you are together... a lot.” The look Gwen had fixed on Rook while she spoke was far too knowing and pitiful, almost like looking at a puppy that tried everything to get adopted from the pound. It forced Rook to look anywhere but at her, which was clearly a mistake as he looked over to Kevin. The grin he had on his face looked almost painful with how hard he was trying to keep it together, he looked ready to burst.   
“Well duh Gwen,” Kevin responded, a smirk on his face, clearly trying and failing to hold back laughter “Their ‘partners’ after all.” Gwen shoved Kevin for that.   
“Well yeah,” Ben started, “Rook would drop basically anything for me, he’s like, the best, especially to hang out with.” Ben said it all matter of factly, completely oblivious to the implication in his words and just how much he was exposing his partner. Kevin finally broke and laughed his ass of, getting a confused and annoyed look from Ben, and making Gwen and Rook both put their head in their hands, for different reasons of course. Gwen did it because she found the whole situation to be ridiculous to say the least, and Rook did it because his face felt hot with embarrassment at his feelings being exposed to everyone but Ben at the table. But also because Ben has just said he was the best and best to hang out with which made him feel very warm.  
“Oh man, you really ARE dense dude!” Kevin choked out past all his laughter.   
It was going to be a long spring break for Rook.


	5. Cat-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pfft, Rook you jealous of a kitten?”  
Rooks face heated up, this was getting ridiculous.  
“of course not” Rook denied, “Why would I be?” Rook was definitely jealous of the kitten. The kitten currently laying in Ben’s lap, he had been playing with it the entire truck ride. With Rook trying (unsuccessfully) to get Ben’s attention the whole time they hung out.

After another successful capture of Nyancy Chan, what was thought to be all cats were taken with her. With a whole team of plumbers needed to grab all the cats and clean up the mess they made. Ben and Rook we’re heading out, ready to end the day and relax.  
“Did you hear that?” Ben asked near the entrance of the warehouse, stopping in his tracks.  
“Hear... what?” Rook was answered with a slightly louder meow. Ben peaked behind a large crate to see one tiny kitten. He reach down to pick it up, and it tumbled over itself to get to Ben’s hand quicker.  
“Aw, it’s so small.” Ben he cooed.  
“Shall we return it with the other cats and Nancy Chan? I’m sure you could give it to one of the other plumbers before I drop you off at home.” Ben continued to play with the kitten, effectively ignoring Rooks question.  
“... Ben? Shall we return it?” Rook added. Ben sighed deeply and turned to look up at Rook.  
“Could we... take her with us? Pleaseee?” Ben stared up at Rook with his best puppy dog eyes, holding the small cat close to his chest. Rook was frozen for a moment, surprised at how endearing Ben was when he wanted to be.  
“B-Ben... will your parents even allow you to keep a cat?” Rook looked away so he didn’t feel so guilty about telling Ben no.  
“I will go get a plumber to bring this kitten back to base-“ Before he could move, Ben grabbed his arm and pulled himself up.  
“Rook... pleaasssseeee. We could hang today and give her back tomorrow, don’t you want to get victory smoothies? Can’t we just hang out for a little bit, then I can sneak her into my room for the night. What do you say?”  
‘Why is it so hard to say no to Ben? Or rather, why is it so hard for Ben to accept no as an answer.’ Rook thought as he turned around to tell Ben no properly, again.  
“It is not right to-”  
“Come on partner! Please, I’m begging you! Do you really not want to hang out with her, hang out with me?” Ben held the kitten up closer to Rook. Of course Rook wanted to hang out with him. But Rook was Ben’s impulse control. It was silly to take a cat that didn’t belong to him and he wasn’t going to keep. And what if Nancy Chan notices that the kitten is missing and then the plumbers are forced to look for it all through the night, meanwhile Ben has it and is unknowingly causing chaos. That was a whole report with his name on it.  
“Be-“  
“Blonko please, just this once?” There was an immediate chill running up his spine at the mention of his chosen name. He was suddenly very aware of Ben’s tight hold still on his wrist. How was he supposed to say no to that. Sometimes Ben genuinely surprised Rook with how he could say or do just the right thing to break a persons resolve, whether it be a family member or a super powered enemy.  
“... fine.” It was almost worth it to Rook just to see the bright smile that immediately appeared on Ben’s face, and for Ben to hook their arms together and drag him to his truck practically bouncing, almost. 

What didn’t make it worth it was Ben ignoring him for the rest of their time together.  
“I find it strange that Nancy Chan always chooses warehouses as a hideout, I think she is very predictable. What do you think?” Rook tried to start up a conversation, with little success, Ben was enraptured by his new companion.  
“I don’t know man, maybe you should add it to her file or something.” Ben replied, not even looking up to Rook, opting to use his hoodie string as a cat toy for the kitten to paw at. Rook continued to glance at Ben playing with the cat in the truck. At least she was having fun.  
First they went to get ‘victory smoothies’ as Ben had suggested. Usually it’s a quiet spot near the end of the day, but today, there was a higher number of people out, it was nearing summer. Ben cradled the kitten in his arms as he exited the vehicle to place their orders. As soon as Ben stepped out he was noticed by a few patrons, people coming up to say hi and take a photo with the hero of the galaxy. Usually they’d come up talk for a minute max and then take off. But now Ben has a tiny animal in his arms. People came up, then noticed the kitten, then talked to Ben about the kitten. Apparently having a small animal made it okay for others to go into Ben’s personal space more than usual. There was a high number of people petting the cat, then resting their hand on Ben’s arms. It turned from sweet to annoying to time consuming very quickly for Rook. The audience was only getting bigger when finally their smoothie orders were called and Rook dragged Ben and his new pet to grab the smoothies and get in the truck. There was an outcry of ‘awws’ as they left and Ben just waved to the crowd as they left the premises. 

“Man! Everybody loves the cat!” Ben blurted out.  
“Yes, it is almost like they wanted to have a conversation with you, I might be able to relate some.” Rook chided, then winced at his harsh tone. It didn’t seem to phase Ben, as he just laughed it off.  
“Oh come on dude! It’s not like it’s the first time people have come up to me in public... We still have time before my parents turn in for the night, we should head to the arcade!” Rook rolled his eyes, and tried to be less excited to continue the hang out, he had an idea about how much of their time together would actually be about them. 

So next they went to the arcade, with similar results. People coming up to talk, take photos, and pet the kitten. Once again, Rook felt pushed to the sidelines by the crowd, all while Ben talked about the cat. Right now it was the center of his attention, and everyone used it as a way to get close to him. After about 20 minutes of that, Ben got a call from his mom. Rook was able to once again drag him back to the truck and let him answer the call.  
“Hey mom! Yeah I’m fine, I’m hanging out with Rook. I should be home in like 20 minutes? Yeah, bye.”  
“20 minutes? Doing what? It does not take that long to get to your house from here.” Rook asked.  
“Well, I think my parents are headed to bed, that’s why my mom called. So they should be asleep by then. We could just drive around until then. Think you can stand to be with me for a little longer?” Ben jokingly asked. So they took off, driving around town in a sort-of-patrolling-but-not way. Rook didn’t even try to start a conversation this time. He felt more like a taxi ride than a hangout. That thought actually made him sigh to himself, which finally made Ben look up at him.  
“Is... everything okay dude? You sound huffy.”  
“... Ben truthfully, hanging out with you today was not as much fun as you made it out to be. It felt like I was fighting for your attention from not only fans but the cat. And it was definitely a losing battle on my side. I thought you wanted to hang out with me. But it seems you like the cat more.” Rook wouldn’t admit it but he may have been pouting at this point.  
“Pfft, Rook you jealous of a kitten?”  
Rooks face heated up, this was getting ridiculous.  
“of course not” Rook denied, “Why would I be?” Rook was definitely jealous of the kitten. The kitten currently laying in Ben’s lap, he had been playing with it the entire truck ride.  
“I can just tell your focus was on it rather than... me.” It sounded worse out loud to him then it did in his head. He felt silly now, like a child with a bruised ego, and it only made him blush more when Ben laughed.  
“DUDE! That’s hilarious, you’re really jealous of a kitten right now.” Rook sunk further into his seat as he pulled up to Ben’s house to finally drop him off.  
“I am not jealous.” Rook sulked, as he parked the truck.  
“Yeah whatever Blonko, see you tomorrow.” Ben undid his seatbelt, opened the truck door and then paused. Rook shot him a questioning look then froze, as Ben petted the side of face.  
“The kitten is cute, but you’re still my favorite cat-like partner. See you tomorrow.” Ben smiled then hopped out the truck, he went up the walkway to his house, smiling and waving once more to Rook who was still frozen in shock before entering his house.  
Rook finally snapped out of it. He then placed his head on the steering wheel to center himself for a minute before driving off. Taking the kitten was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy. I haven’t posted in forever... MY BAD!!! When I tell you life hit me and probably a lot of you guys like a truck. But I said I was gonna finish this work and I did not lie! So here it is the second to last chapter. I think it’s pretty long, hopefully that makes up for it just a little bit? Also sorry if there’s any formatting issues or abnormalities. I literally write these on my phone and post them on my phone so I’m not sure how they look on the computer, if it’s awful I might go back and fix it one day. Probably not LMAO. I hope you liked it! And finally, the next chapter is about Ben! Yay!


End file.
